


Archer Decimo

by DefendTheUndefended



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint becomes Tsuna's adoptive dad, F/F, F/M, Fem!Tsunayoshi, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, I hate tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, clint adopts tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefendTheUndefended/pseuds/DefendTheUndefended
Summary: Summary[Challenge by: kakashiluckyblackcat, I don't own the ideas or challenge, I only own the written chapters]When Iemitsu divorces Nana when FEM!Tsunami is 7 she is alone and heartbroken with a little girl clinging to her pant leg. But when she met Clint Barton things change. She remarries him and he was so much different compared to Iemitsu. He kept no secrets from her. She knows he is a spy for the government and she doesn't care.They move to America and get to meet everyone, Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. Everyone took them in as new members of their unnatural family.When Nana was shot Clint was the one left broken. But the effect of that made him protective of his daughter. When Loki comes she meets the Avengers on the Helicarrier. After everything calmed down she lived in the tower. Years later after many different circumstances she finally convinces her father to let her live in Namimori again, but when a baby shows up saying she has to be a mafia boss.He probably didn't expect what he found.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own KHR or the Avengers this starts before the movie Avengers and before The events of KHR.

1.) Nothing Can Be Gained Without Something Being Lost In Its Place

 

\---------------------------------------

'Nothing Can Be Gained Without Something Being Lost In It's Place.'

Iemitsu walked out on them.

He had left. Simple as that. 

He had packed everything he had and left handing her papers on his way out that said he was divorcing her and that she was now a single mother.

She had run after him but after he simply brushed her off him she had collapsed on her knees staring after him as he got inside a cab with all his bags and drove off. 

She had cried, but then her baby. Her seven year old baby had come toddling up to her and asked her why she was crying. She had made a conviction then.

She had made herself strong for her baby girl. She had to be.

When she had told her little girl that her daddy wasn't coming back Tsunami had burst into tears. She had love her father and the man had disappeared without saying a word to her. 

She had felt so badly hurt by her father leaving. It made her think that she wasn't good enough for him to stay and that the man was disappointed in her. It broke Tsunami's heart into several pieces at the time.

Tsunami had been in a daze for several days before after before snapping out of it, bit even when she did it didn't change her mood.

It was several months later when everything changed for them.

They where walking down the street hand in hand after going to the store when suddenly a hooded man came out of no where and pulled Nana into an alley, he didn't see Tsuna and Nana was dazed a bit before the man slammed her into the wall with a knife to her throat. 

"Give me your money!" 

Nana was frightened but she didn't scream, she wouldn't do that and cause the man to possibility kill her then go after her daughter. 

"I-I-" she stammered before be ruffly slammed her against the wall again.

Tsuna seeing her mom being pinned with a knife to her mother's throat practically panicked. She knew she couldn't help her mom in that situation so she did what her mother had told her when she was younger if something like this ever happened. 

'Run and tell someone where and what's happening, get help and don't put yourself in danger.'

So she did just that. She darted down the street and ran to the first man she saw. He was tall and had dark shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt with a hoodie over it and was standing near the crosswalk waiting for the light to change.

Tsunami ran up to him and started tugging on his clothes. His heart snapped down to her and she started talking rapidly.

"Mister you have to help me! My Kaa-san is going to get hurt by the bad man with a knife." The man gained a worried face and looked up before looking back down to the small 7 year old child. 

"Where is she?" At that Tsunami tugged on his clothes and pointed to the Alley way while talking a few steps forward.

"Please help her!" The man nodded and darted to the alley. Once he saw the man about to punch the lady he shot forward and landed his own punch to the man's face, knocking him off Nana and to the ground. Another punch landing on the thugs face knocked him out. 

He stood and located the woman. Seeing she had moved from where she was pinned he looked to the edge of the alley to see the woman holding her child close to her while her daughter cried in Nana's chest.

He sighed and looked back to the man. Kicking him in the side for good measure and headed toward the woman and child pair.

This isn't exactly what he planned to do on his vacation to Japan away from S.H.I.E.L.D, but Cling was glad he was at least nearby. If he wasn't then the mother might have died leaving a traumatized daughter behind to most likely blame herself.

Once he reached the two he squatted down and set a hand on Nana's shoulder. 

"Are you alright?" As he asked that Nana looked up at him and he was briefly taken back by the pure look of beauty and strength Nana held. 

"Yes. Thank you for saving me." She smiled a relieved smile and looked back to her daughter. 

"No problem, but" he set a hand on Tsuna's head and ruffled her hair a bit. The girls crying had slowed and she sniffed as he messed up her hair, "it's thanks to this little one. She was very brave." Tsuna looked to him and he smiled at her. 

He wanted to help calm the girl down. He didn't know why he just did. 

Suddenly Tsuna shot forward and hugged him tightly. "Fhank you Mister. Thank you for helping my Kaa-san." He chuckled.

"No problem kid." 

Nana giggled at them and soon Tsuna joined her mother and Clint smiled these two where unique and brave.

Nana knew the man was trying to help calm her daughter down and she appreciated it. Tsuna looked like she really enjoyed the attention from the man. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was a man and was praising her....

Like a father should.

It progressed kind of quickly after that. Tsuna had taken the initiative and invited the man, who she learned his name was Clint, for dinner to thank him, and when Nana had said that he was probably busy and it was fine if he refused, even if she did secretly want him to come too, he had said he had no plans and it was no problem.

So that's how Clint had ended up eating dinner with them.

He was surprisingly easy to talk to and Clint felt the same about Nana and Tsunami. They learned a lot about each other.

Clint was from America, which Tsunami became excited about and asked him about a million questions, much to both adults amusement and Nana's amazement because Tsunami had been quiet even more so than usual since her dad left but it seemed as if she didn't want to be quiet with Clint around, they also learned, some how, that Clint liked archery and had his own bow and arrows.

That he was single, loved kids, and was on vacation in Japan for a year. 

Clint also learned a lot about the mother and daughter duo. That Nana was a single mother, Tsunami was her only child. He also saw how both Mother and Daughter where alike in personality and looks. They where both overly kind, in Tsuna's case curious, optimistic, helping, and the genuine love and protectiveness for the other.

He didn't know it at the time but it was that night that he started gained affection for the mother and daughter duo, and Nana as well started growing affection for him.

Tsuna already proclaimed him her Onii-chan and he found himself actually liking the title.

They invited him back and soon he found himself heading to the Yukari's (A/N: Um Iemitsu divorced Nana so Nana and Tsuna aren't Sawada's by law anymore and I don't know Nana's maiden name...so I like the name Yukari so I said why not) practically every day. They both had told him profusely that be wasn't intruding even when he asked if he was.

Tsuna eventually noticed the subtle glances both her mother and her Onii-chan where sending to each other and she became determined to get them together. 

So she came up with a plan.

One day when she got home from school, Clint had been helping her with her work so her grades had gone up a bit, even if she was still called Dame-Tsuna, and Clint had also been teaching her the English language upon Tsuna asking him to about a million times he had also offered to teach Nana and the mother had agreed immediately so she could also help Tsunami, she had started playing with a jump rope that was tied to a tree on one end and with Clint holding the other. 

Even if she tripped a lot she liked doing it.

That was when she suddenly sprung the question on him.

"Do you love my Mom?" He faltered and the rope got stuck on her foot making her fall on her bum, Clint was a bit worried because he had made her fall but she had giggled in the next second, effectively squashing his worry.

"W-why do you ask that?" He cursed himself mentally for stuttering because of a child's question.

"The way you look at mom is the way she looks at me and the way she used to look at Iemitsu! So I'm curious!" Tsuna flashed him a face splitting grin. He could see the mischief in her eyes and the excitement and innocence and he couldn't bring himself to lie.

"..Yea, yea I guess you could say that."

"So what you gonna do about it?" She tilted her head to the side and gave him a questioning look.

"Uh. I don't know yet." Cling swore to himself that this kid would make the best interrogator in the world. She was practically worming answers out of him no problem.

"Hm. Tell her then, take her somewhere! You could go to the park or something!" She looked so excited that it made Clint smile as well. 

"I'll think about it kid." He ruffled her hair and she giggled.

Surprisingly he did take her advise and both Clint and Nana discovered that they liked each other already. Which made them both laugh at the fact that Tsunami had noticed they liked each other before they did.

Nana and Tsunami had met Natasha not long after. Natasha bad invited herself over once she knew Clint was there. Nana liked her and Natasha fell under Tsunami's spell pretty quickly as well. Nee-san became Natasha's title for Tsuna and Natasha had loved it.

Natasha had figured out pretty quickly that Clint was dating Nana and she felt ecstatic for her partner. 

Of course she checked up on them and found them to both be regular ordinary citizens, to her relief. 

Clint had told both Nana and Tsunami, when he had known that he wouldn't be able to live without them and wanted to always be near them, what he did for a living. That he worked for SHIELD, of course he had to spend hours of convincing Director Fury, even if he was planning to tell them anyways whether the Director said yes or no, but Fury had relented and agreed that he could tell them. 

Both Mother and Daughter didn't care that he was a government agent. They loved Clint for who he was not what he did. 

Nana also greatly appreciated that Clint didn't keep secrets from her like Iemitsu did.

About 9 1/2 months after they started dating Clint proposed to Nana and they agreed to get married. They didn't want to have a big wedding so they just agreed to go to a courthouse. 

Natasha wanted to be one of the two witnesses that had to be there and they both agreed. Nana didn't really have anyone close to her that she wanted to be the second witness and Clint couldn't really think of anyone he trusted with being there.

That was until Director Nick Fury had shown up personally and said he would be there. Both Natasha and Clint had just stared at him as if he had grown a second head, especially when Tsuna giggled and said that he was her new Onii-chan. Fury had smirked, a tiny smirk but it was still a smirk and Natasha had practically fainted and Clint simply looked at his soon to be daughter and said that she was the most powerful person in the world, considering she just put Director Nick Fury under her spell.

They married and both Natasha and Fury where there to see it done. Tsuna of course was there as well. 

After three months they moved to America, much to Tsunami's excitement, Director Fury made him introduce them to SHIELD, much again to Clint's astonishment.

And soon all of SHIELD new of the Barton family.

And surprisingly within a day practically everyone on the Hellicarier was under Tsuna's spell. They all thought she was adorable and cute. 

They where happy and had their own house in Washington DC, where the hellicarier was near most the time, and Nana and Tsuna lived their while Clint worked on the Hellicarier or was on missions. But he always came home at night to them and spent the days he was off with them. Director Fury had started to not send Clint on constant missions and only assigned missions that he was absolutely needed on to him. That was his gift to Clint since the man did have a family now. Both Clint and Fury didn't mention it but both of them understood.

Nana and Tsuna finished learning English and they where happy. They loved their life and where happy.

Little did they know that in three years things would change drastically for them.


	2. Countless World's Colliding, Who Will Take It All

2.) Countless World's Colliding, Who Will Take It All

 

Kind of short. Sorry.

-(xXx)-

Countless World's Colliding, Who Will Take It All

It was three years later that tragedy struck.

A nine year old Tsuna was sitting at the table swinging her legs under the table as she ate her breakfast. Nana was in the kitchen cleaning the pots she had used to make the eggs and grits breakfast.

She glanced at her daughter and smiled. In the three years they had spent in America, Tsuna had been so much happier. She had one or two friends at her grade school and had proven herself to be an overly intelligent little one. She had already skipped about three grades; kindergarten, 1st, and 2nd and was now in third.

Nana was happy, she had a husband, a beautiful and smart daughter, a nice house, and a good paying job at the nearby bakery.

Her husband come home every night even if it was a little late.

"Tsu-kun." At her name being called the nine, soon to be 10, year old looked up at the mother.

"Yes Ka-san?" The little girl blinked at her mother with a small smile on her face.

Nana smiled at her daughter. "I'm so proud of you."

Tsuna blinked a little confused but smiled nonetheless.

Then her entire world shifted in a half a millisecond.

She wasn't sure what was going on but her mother had suddenly froze, after there was a shattering sound, with her eyes wide and fading. There was a wetness on Tsuna's forehead and the little girl blinked wide eyed.

She couldn't seem to hear or breathe.

Then her mother fell and she screamed.


End file.
